Trying to paint flower petals is REALLY HARD
by Sir Nose Bleed
Summary: Dealing with Renji. Problem. Rukia sneaking out to the world of the living. Problem. Overload on paper work. Problem. Renji becoming a Captin. Blessing. But having a new lieutenant with rumors of being related to Zaraki Kenpachi. We're scerwed.
1. Ice cream melts to fast

Hey! This is my first fanfic so im nervous a bit. This chapter is short but this is a start so tell me what you think. THIS IS NOT A YAOI PAIRING WITH BYA-KYN AND PINBALL (Byakuya and Kenpachi) i mean... come on guys... Really? Anyway whatever floats your boat. Thus is just a fanfic between my OC and Byakuya. Romance? Likey.

I dont own Bleach or any of the character, manga, ect.

If i did own Bleach Gin would be my bitch xD

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

I don't like rules.

I don't like laws.

I don't like politics.

And breaking rules is hard to get away with in the Soul Society. My life had been bond by nothing but rules. Names ti go by, punishments to endure and life to live. I hated being Chained by rules that constantly dig into your skin like invisble shackles on your ankles and wrist. I was a dreamer. I wanted to dig my feet in the ground and breath air into my lungs then always feeling squeezed to death by the binding laws that once rules my life.

Therefore i went to the Academy and became a Soul Reaper at an early age because i couldnt produce spirit energy because it would crush those around me. So i gave myself a new name to live a new life and forget my past. Life fades quickly like ice cream melting under a hot sun.

I don't like rules.

I don't like laws.

I don't like politics.

I dont like Byakuya Kuchiku who's committed himself to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's me agine and I've finally made a second chapter (obviously). Thnx for anyone who's read this fic even the my intro was really short. I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for me since I took awhile.

I don't come up with this stuff overnight. Normally i stories down on paper which I've been doing since i was seven. But I'm pretty darn excited about this since it's on the internet. My last chapter was mainly focused on my OC if any of you thought it was mainly on Kenpachi then do forgivd me for not giving you guys the warning. My OC is pretty peaceful but has a wild streak that Byakuya has yet to out but that's for later on if i still continue.

I may take this off the humor catagory since there may not be a every chapter. Anyway you all will learn more about my Oc in this chapter do read and review. I appreciate any thoughts you all might have.

All belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 1

Her eyes where currently scanning the orange that painted rooftops from the early morning sun rays. 'Not as vibrant as it was back home but still a decent color' she judged the color on how it radiated of the rooftops while clashing with the morning sky of the Souk Society. Painting a picture in her mind she went back inside of her workshop to grind the colored stones eager to paint a picture that would surely please her minds eye.

Never to late.

Never to early.

The time was well taken care of within the nobles mind. And emotions were a threat to his heart which was protected by painted masks to keep them from crossing his boundaries. He choose to ignore those emotions which is the man he was today, and not the foolish child he used to be.

But he was still never to late, never to early. Unfortunately Renji did not know how to read along the lines of a schedule. The man would run down the corridor in a panic, spiritual pressure ragging while trying to come up with a feeble excuse of why he was late on work. Byakuya's ears had adjusted to the red heads rambling on promising to get his work done, to leave his office with one-fourth of his work completed.

Today was different though. Byakuya didn't hear the hurried footsteps of his former lieutenant. Not anymore. Not ever agine. Byakuya was quite grateful that Renji was promoted to being Captain of Squad Nine even though he didn't know why. Actually he did. Renji had surpassed the level of being a lieutenant so Head Captain had put him in that position. What bothered Byakuya was even if Renji did have the power of being a Captain his intelligence spoke other wise. Much like Kurosaki.

Renji had indeed suprised Byakuya. Even though he never showed it. Not that Renji had looked up to him but that when Byakuya had choose him to be his lieutenant he seemed so honored and respectful to be choose by the Captain of Squad Six. Only to be a month behind in work as soon as he was approved for the position.

His fellow superiors would question on why he choose such a rambunctious lieutenant. He really had him fooled. Not that Renji wasn't grateful because he was he just didn't turn out to what Byakuya thought he would be. He had refused to go through the same process of having a lieutenant who puts on a mask only to find out he wasn't committed to his work. Byakuya's expectations went high. Very high like his grandfather.

Therefore, he had requested that Head Captain Yamamoto would choose a lieutenant in his hands. The old man had known the Kuchiki's for a long time and knew the type of man Byakuya was raised to be. It was a sign of trust.

Gossip had spread like wild fire. Not if his request to Yamamoto, but of who his lieutenant was. Originally an artist from the Royal Realm. What could a professional artist of the Royal Family, become a Shinigami for? Still confused, he was greatly honored to be blessed with a lieutenant who came from the Royal Realm.

But he had spoken to soon. Apparently his lieutenant was three hours late, not to mention the news on how this man was related to Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya shivered inwardly, imagining the worst of his newly made lieutenant. So much for luck.

That's when footsteps stopped his mind from wondering off. Not in the mood for an excuse, Byakuya continued his work. But something wasn't right about those footsteps. They were soft, and quite that Byakuya had to strain his ears to hear the soft foot pads that stroked the ground. Had Renji made him go deaf? Damn. They weren't loud hurried footsteps that his Abarai. He heard the shogi slide open casting his eyes down to his work in front of him.

"Good evening Captain."

That voice wasn't the voice of Abarai. Not of any man in that matter. It was soft and and like his late wife. Almost immediately Byakuya looked uo, not much to his liking, a young woman whereing a the a lieutenant securely around her left arm. A smile graced her features matching her light brown eyes as if there's not a worry in the world -and what that blood coming down her nose? Byakuya sighed.

Never to late.

Never to early


	3. Chapter 3

Hello agine... Sorry my chapters are so short. Hopefully I can make this one longer. Not much to say but read and review! xD

All belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 3

The air grew tense as the blush on her face grew heavier. Had he already given her a nose bleed? Even if he did, her face was written in confusion. Not like other girls who stuttered in embarrassment. First she comes late then she has a nose bleed. She has no shame does she?

"Oh, sorry. Seems the bleeding didn't stop" she muttered as if she had remembered something.

And she did

...

The evening had finally arrived ending her daily hobby. Not like she had painted anything (that was on her days off) but she still enjoyed making the color greatly. The color was hard to produce but she had managed to mix it to the color she wanted. But she still wasn't impressed. The color wasn't lively as it was back home. It turned her lips into a frown.

Undressing from her kimono, and into her Shinigami uniform she grabbed her paint brushes and a noteboom, stepping around boxes to get to the door. Without hesitation she locked up her little work shop that a dear friend had paid for in return for her paintings that took weeks to months on getting the image perfect.

And with that she had fled. Feet flying across the ground enjoying the wind at her face, not worrying about being late.

She wasn't one to rush. It wasn't in her nature.

Her curious eyes had caught an old woman spinning... clay? Perhaps she was a pottery maker.

Caught up in the thought of painting pots her face landed in something... soft? Well of course the where soft but they were also big. Oshino instantly thought of her pillow's back at home. She sighed at the loss of comfort.

"Ummm... you ok down there?" a voice asked. A woman's voice to be exact. Oshino's face heated up at realization of what her faced was buried in.

Jumping back in instinct a trail of blood came from her nose as she painfully landed on her butt

"Ow..."

"Oh my god, your bleeding!" the woman squealed

Automatically Oshino's had slapped her hand over her nose trying to hide evidence that was already noticed.

So much for a first day at work.

"Omg, I'm- uh sorry- i didn't see your -I mean you coming! I was-"

"Hey calm down, and stop being a virgin. Isn't my first someone ran into these." Oshino looked up surprised at the kindness in the other woman's voice. Finally getting a full veiw of the woman she had noticed her large breast that her face was onced buried in. She felt blood starting to flow in her nose.

She immediately went to study her other features. Blond long hair (longer than hers anyway) and grey eyes that looked soft but cheerful . She had seemed slight taller than Oshino, but also noticed she had a lieutenant badge. Which the other woman noticed the same.

Her blush grew 'Such an awkward way to meet your comrades' she had thought as she scolded herself to pay more attention while running.

"You must be the new lieutenant of Squad Six" the woman mused out loud.

Oshino looked up slightly surprised. She was just promoted two days ago. Does news spread that quickly? She made a mental note to not share personal information about herself. She wasn't ashamed, she just didn't like to remember her past.

"Yes I'm Oshino Takashi" finally ignoring her nose bleed.

The other woman's face lite up proud to say her name "Ranjiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten. Do you know where your headed?"

Oshino zoned out.

Had she passed her barracks?

"Um no." And that was the price for not bringing a map.

"It's okay! Your in Squad Ten and you flew out of know where. Good thing you did cause I was sneaking out when you showed up." Ranjiku stated.

With Oshino picking up her brushes and notebook, Ranjiku had hooked her arm around Oshino as if they where already best friends.

"So, how old are you?" Ranjiku asked curiously causing suspicion in Oshino.

"220 why?" she questioned. (AN: 22 years old in human world. Dunno how age goes in Bleach so I did my own thing)

"REALLY?!" The woman shrieked in happiness making Oshino's ear drums go numb.

"Um yeah" she replied not understanding why it was such a big deal.

"Well I'm out for a bottle of sake with a friend of mine. He's been depressed lately, so I'm been helping him get his former captain of his mind recently." her smiled went downward. The sight made Oshino's heart ache in concern.

"What Squad is he from?"

"Three" Ranjiku answered immediately.

It reminded Oshino of the former Captain of Squad Three. Gin Ichmati- mari... or was it -maru? Whatever it was he had a strange first name, but the defection of the three captain's who had fooled the Soul Society and all of Central 36 for the past hundred years was not easily forgotten.

She felt bad for the lieutenant's that were left behind. Especially the one from Squad Five.

Sad as it was she wanted to get to know her knew Captain before getting a hangover on her first day. Boobs were enough already.

"Thank you, I would love to come but I here my Captain is a noble, and you know how much they expect from one person." She had refused the offer, but was quite confident.

Ranjiku had noticed that the remark of 'high expectations' yet it was evening. Her Captain might have been annoying, but her first miracle was not be assigned to Kuchiki. Not like he would pick a lieutenant anyway.

"Oh ok! Well give me a call one time! We should hang out on the weekend when assigned to the World of the living!"

'World of the Living? That's something to look forward to.' Excitement was written in her face at the going for the first time.

"Ok.I'll will!" Oshino had promised.

Little after Ranjiku had winked then flashed stepped to Squad Three while Oshino headed for her own Squad.

...

"Oh sorry Captain."

Sighing inwardly Byakuya pulled out.a tissue box somewhere within his desk. He wasn't holding some clinic, things like a cough would freak him out since his wife had passed of a 'simple cold'.

"Thank you" she said as he handed the box to her.

While still whipping away blood from her nose Byakuya examined his new lieutenant. She wasn't taller but wasn't short either. Probably a foot smaller than he was and that's it. She was small in body size though her uniform hide her figure pretty well. Her hair went down to her breast, but had breast that wasn't overly large but, not small either. Her hair was a raven black his, but her eyes happened to be a very, very light brown. Warm and welcoming, and her skin happened to be more creamy than his. He was pale. It made Oshino wonder if he was vampire in some past life.

When she was done he made sure he had her full attention before saying "Your late."

The woman before him raised a eyebrow.

"Sir?" confusion in her voice

"I beleive I made myself quite clear" he retorted back not wanting to repeat himself.

"Clear on what? From what i recall I've never received a schedule on what time to do my job." she replied honestly. Nothing was smug in her voice as she spoke.

Was this girl really related to Kenpachi Zaraki?

Even though she replied honestly that didn't stop him from saying "As a lieutenant of the Goeti 13 it must come naturally that in order to get done with your paper work" he pointed at a stack of papers thanks to Renji "you would have common sense to come early and finish your work."

Oshino examined the stack of papers. Some of it looked like it was sent to the Captain (her eyes narrowed slightly) but this was nothing she hadn't seen. If she could paint Monalisa in an hour then a few stacks of paper work could be done in know time.

Not wanting to argue, she excused herself picked up the stack of papers and left. Byakuya blinked. No excuses, or apologies.

Ignoring it he continued his paper work. Going to her small office she neatly set out her paint brushes and ink, she started her paper work.

...

It took two hours. It was more than she expected, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Walking to back to her Captains office she returned her paper work which was neatly organized.

Returning her paper work, and his own in a separate folder which left him quite impressed. Asking for anything else had dismissed her for the rest of the day, leaving the 'that was easy' in her head.

He was impressed on how quickly she finished her. He lifted the folder to find sloppy writting scribbled on paper. Irony hit all at once to find her Kanji as beautiful as his.

"Tell me" his words stopping her from leaving. "Ms...?"

"Oshino Takashi"

"Do you find your resolve and courage from your paintbrush, Oshino?"

Oshino looked over her shoulder.

"No, I find it in my blade, Byakuya."

And with that she left.

* * *

Wow this was long... For me anyway... No offence to light skinned people, but I thought Byakuya was a ghost when I first saw him in Bleach.

Any one know the "That was easy" button? from Staples?

... I dont own that either! Dx

Reveiw so dont put my story to waste! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reveiws! Im just so very grateful. Like seriously. You all are xD

Anyway it took me FOREVER to write this chapter

The first one I wrote, I quickly became bored with so i deleted it. It had know movement or humor to it. You guys might enjoy my story but i want to have fun as well.

So I wrote a funnier version (in my opinion) but my stupid laptop deleted it and I was SO mad!

Omg... stupid laptop I'm mad at you.

So i had to rewrite the whole thing again which was a total pain

Please review for me. It was hard trying to rewrite this Chapter. XD

* * *

The sun had thankfully started to rise above the horizon sending that pretty orange color across the rooftops of the buildings in Karakura Town, very similar color in the Soul Society. Oshino liked the way the sun slowly made it's way up in the sky, and how the birds would sing their silly songs to greet everyone in the early morning. Oshino watched as young teenagers made their way to school dreadfully tired from the night before, yearning to be back in bed.

Oshino wanted to laugh at the humans. How silly they were! She had admired how they would set their alarm clocks to have a hard attack in the early morning from the disruptive sound of ringing on the alarm they set themselves. It surprised her how they would set their alarm clocks for every morning. They had no fear that they may not live to see the next day, or even wake up to the soft singing of birds. Yet they still carried on with their short lives with no fear of a hollow lurking in the shadows to devour their souls. They were so blind to the real dangers of the world.

Poor humans.

Poor stupid humans.

And so Oshino had made a vow that she would never use an alarm clock. Never. She went by the highly restricted rule of "Thou shall not have a heart attack by thy own alarm clock". It didn't matter when she woke up. She woke by her own accord. If it was five o'clock in the morning or two in the afternoon due to a hangover, she had never broken the promise of using an alarm clock. That was until yesterday when her Captain gave her one.

...

Oshino lay in bed for a good three hours fully awake. It was early that morning in the Soul Society, and Oshino's beauty sleep was abruptly disrupted by the rude awakening of an alarm clock. She was late. Definitely late, but what did her Captain expect? A date? Pssh. Like that would ever happen. But it did happen.

And so she was late on her date.

It wasn't her first date though. She had been on many dates before, but had ended up bored out of her mind. A nice evening to an upper class restaurant wasn't something she found all exciting. She could go out, and eat with whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted by that matter. Though she highly doubted that it wasn't anything romantic since her Captain told her to be at the World of the Living at a certain time. But It still burned her to think about how her Captain had given her an alarm clock. Damn, he even set the time on it (though she's lucky because she doesn't even know how to ork the device).

Impatient basterd.

Yesterday afternoon had been a normal day for Oshino.

Wake up.

Paint.

Go to work (avoid running into anything *cough* Ranjiku's boobs*cough cough*).

Paperwork.

Training with Squad.

Go back home to paint some more.

But she had decided to do something different along the lines. Making herself at home in the small area of her office (compared to Byakuya's) she had decided to explore a little since she rushed out on her first day of work. Looking around, and admiring her small box she went to look through the closet, only to discover that Renji had ever so kindly hid a mountain of paper, just for her. To make matters worst he must have had to shove it all in there real tight, because as soon as that door open a load of paper work came stumbling down on her like avalanche. And of course, it had knocked her small frame down, causing the poor girl to land on her butt on the hard wooden floor.

Feeling the flat surface hit her rear end, she yelped in pain.

"Ow..."

Oshino had soon to understand her Captain's confusion on why Renji became a Captain. Yes, everyone loves Renji. He's special, and strong. Even Byakuya would admit that. But why? Therefore, Oshino had found herself spending quite an amount of time wondering why Renji became a Captain.

So not far from Oshino, Byakuya had heard a sudden stumble and a hard thump. Wincing, while imagining the worse, he had went to see what and happen only to find his liuetnant buried in a pile of paper work.

Sighing in annoyment, he offered Oshino a hand, helping her get off the floor. mumbling a "Thank you" he simply nodded which she took as a "Your welcome".

Helping her pick up all the papers, he had sent them back to Renji to finish his own work, while Oshino finished the rest of her work. It was tiring. Though they had gotten everything cleaned up it had taken a lot of time. In other words she was late on work already. And to her great disbelief she ended up taking some of it home.

She and her Captain weren't very social, but making a trip to see Renji he had said Captain Kuchiki would grow on her, since they had a good connection as Captain and Lieutenant. Stubborn as he was, he turned out to be a great officer and such he had earned his title as Captain. So she made sure to believe his word.

But, she never expected it to come so quickly. A date? She had only known him for a week, and he planned for a date? Something in the back of her mind said it was an excuse for trying to get her somewhere on time, and somewhere in her heart, she believed it.

And so, to her great disappointment was a rapping at her door. 'And who the hell would that be?' Sighing sadly, she made her way to the door, putting on the best smile she could muster.

"Sorry, but the store is closed for to-" she immediately was cut off in mid sentence noticing her Captain was at her porch step.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Excuse me for being late, but there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Her heart skipped a beat, knowing something was off. "Oh, please come in." She stepped aside letting in the noble.

"Sorry for all the boxes. I'm still in the process of unpacking." Oshino chuckled nervously.

"When did you arrive?" Byakuya questioned. Taking in his new surroundings.

"Um, a few days after I came the first day of work."

"And you run a shop, as I hear in certain rumors?"

"Hai."

There was a silent pause. Nervous of the nobles judgement she asked him to sit down at the table, while bringing in some tea from outside.

Byakuya sat and wondered how people under his statues lived in such tiny places. He would never understand since he lived in a huge manor, buy iy made him wonder at times what it was like to be poor. To be a nobody. Not that he wanted to find out anyway, seeing where his wife came from.

A bottle of empty sake instantly caught his eye. His eye's narrowed, recognizing the same type of sake bottle in Ranjiku's hand. He remembered the hundreds of times when Toshiro would have to pry it out of her hand, because she passed out. Or worse... throwing up nothing but bile. Byakuya sent a quite prayer to Oshino, hoping she won't go in that direction.

"Here we are."

Oshino filled his cup first before filling her own.

"I'm impressed." he admitted openly.

She blinked. "By what exactly? You seem to have lost me."

"Well, you show up for work every day, not on time" Oshino scoffed "but still manage to get your work done. Then you're also running a store."

"Thank you. It's not a store that people walk into every day. People with money, like nobles such as your self, come to ask me to paint something, someplace, or someone. I simply take the offer at a good price, and that's how I make my money. Though I've had more costumers lately." she sighed miserably.

"And is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Not really. But sometimes a hobby is not as fun when it becomes a chore. And I'm only one person running this place." she looked around, dreading the boxes she still had to unpack.

"I see. Well I've come to ask-" Byakuya stopped. He wasn't one to just stop talking while making a speech, but something else had caught his eye that made his for what he was about to say.

"Sir?"

Byakuya stared past her shoulder. Eyebrows coming together not knowing how to react. Following his gaze she caight sight of what he was looking at. Very calmly sitting on one of her boxes was a green iguna.

"Aw, there's my diggle berrier." Oshino cooed softly at the oversized reptile. The iguna licked it's lip in response with an oversized tounge.

"What?" Byakuya gave her a confused look, as if he expected her to have a heart attack. Which he did though he wasn't showing it.

"Oh pardon me, this Dango. He get's rid of all the insects around here. Much cheaper than the exterminater, though he's normally outside, he greets me when I get home."

Byakuya blinked at the woman. Wondering if she had been drinking sake lately.

What Byakuya didn't know was that, the reptile starring back at him (obviously in a game of Who blinked first?) had alot in common with the noble.

"So what are you here for?" Oshino wanting to return to the subject.

Sending the reptile a warning glare (who glared right back) he replied softly "A date."

Everyone (including Dango), stopped breathing. "What for? And where?"

"At the world of the living."

"But, why?"

Byakuya gave her a hard glare. "You'll know when you get there on time." Handing over an alarm clock Oshino knew she won't turn down the offer.

Taking a last sip, Byakuya head to the door.

"I'll see you tommorw then." And he left without waiting for her reply, and not noticing the tiny smirk on her face.

* * *

I'm so hungry.

Gonna go eat.

Sorry it took so long to bring up! DX

Anyway, next Chapter we'll find out if it's a real dat or not.

Reveiw


	5. Victoria's Secret

Man I feel so bad minna. Sorry my friend recently got me hooked onto some yaoi which I thought was gross but got into. So yeah it took me a while to get back to this and I can't tell you how sorry I really am. Anyway I promised I would update this summer so here I am. Thanks for waiting on me guys.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Truth be told, Byakuya felt bad for lying to his newly made lieutenant. Lying and giving people false hope was not part of who he was and if Rukia knew, or worse, Hisana they would be greatly disappointed. Especially Rukia. He flinched at the thought.

What irritated him worse was that they already gave him an important assignment to complete and Oshino wasn't even a month into her new job. Poor girl. Hopefully things won't be as awkward as it was the night before with the brief encounter of Dango, the oversized reptile. Or maybe it was overweight? Can reptiles even gain weight?

He shrugged of the thought to concentrate more on finding his lieutenant. Recently Byakuya had found out that she had already took off to the world of the living and now he was having difficulty finding her. The senkaimon wasn't something hard to pass through it's just you better know where you were going or else you might as well end up in another country. And secretly Byakuya would dreaded having to go on a plane in fear of heights.

Perhaps we could have Ichigo look for her. Even in bankai he was fast, not as fast as Shinso, but maybe fast enough to run on water? Wait where was he getting these thoughts? Lack of sleep? Guilt?

Again all thought were interrupted when he felt a flair of spiritual pressure. It wasn't big, but very easy to miss. Almost so easy that he would mistaken it for Ichigo in his human form. But a true soul reaper could call out that reiatsu anywhere. Or any real man. That reiatsu filled with drunken happiness and beauty was none other than Ranjiku. Wherever she was, it was guaranteed, that Oshino was with her.

Slowing his tracks in the mall, which he was led to thanks to Ranjiku, he found himself standing in front of a red and pink store with cursive letter's that read, _Victoria's Secret_. Byakuya paled for a moment (if even possible considering how pale he already is) and consider the two important and only option's he had.

One, wait infront of the store filled with sexy lingerie for probably hour's considering this is Ranjiku his lieutenant was with. Which he had to admit was pretty awkward since he didn't want people getting the idea he was gay, or some creep waiting for two girls to walk out of a women's store. Not to mention he just wanted to go home as soon as possible so he can get his job done.

Or he could bite his pride, walk in there like the manly man he was, which would attract a lot of stares coming from females who where either lesbians or lewd girls looking for someone nice and built (which he was). And retrieve his stolen and lost lieutenant, like a knight saving a princess from a dragon. Finish his mission and go home.

Again, where were these bizarre thought's coming from?

For a moment Byakuya had almost decided to go with option two, and be the knight in shining armor. But that was almost. Unfortunately, a happy gay couple had walked out of the overly perfumed store and that's when Byakuya realized that _Victoria's Secret _was no man's land (for him anyway).

Byakuya walked over to a bench, and decided to wait with an air of pity surrounding him. A frown crossed his features along with knitted brow's. Why was his lieutenant in there anyway. Was she so naïve that she believed that he actually asked her on a date? Or worse, did she tell Ranjiku? And maybe, just maybe, she thought they were going for a long night out? And maybe more than just clubbing out late? A blush formed on his face, and a sweat started on his forhead.

Guilt over came him, and maybe Oshino was out buying bags, and bags of clothes just to impress him. When in fact... he was a great big jerk. And what if he had to confess in front of Ranjiku? Would Oshino think differently of him? Would Ranjiku think differently of him? Not that Byakuya ever cared about what other's thought of him, but he wouldn't want the blond haired beauty to think any different of him. I mean, who wouldn't? And what if she gets drunk one night, and tells everyone about what he did and it spread all over the Soul Society and his precious grandfather and Rukia heard about what he did and-

"Wow I didn't expect to see you here." a young and all to familiar voice interrupted his thought's.

Byakuya immediately stood up to quickly, leaving him slightly dizzy.

"Woah, slow down for a moment." Byakuya looked over to the owner of the voice seeing it was Ichigo and Uryu. He raised a sharp eyebrow in question.

"Long time no see Kurosaki, same to you Ishida." Uryu nodded in greetings.

"Yeah I guess, but you still haven't answered my question." Byakuya sighed inwardly. Great so now he had to make himself look like a great big jerk in front Ichigo and Uryu. Today just wasn't his day.

"That store over there, my new lieutenant is some how lost in that store and I need her at the moment." Both men followed his gaze to the women's store. A slight chuckle came from Ishida.

"With all due respect Kuchiki Taicho but why would a woman be lost in a woman's store?" Ishida stated with a smirk already able to read Byakuya's situation. Apparently Ichigo wasn't as smart.

"So the problem is...?"

"The problem is that Kuchiki won't go in there. Come on Ichigo."

Ishida grabbed Kurosaki's hand and led him into the maze of women's underwear before he could mutter thank you. Somewhere in the back ground he heard a bunch of girls squeal in excitement, much to Byakuya's confusion. A few moment's later to women came out. One with blonde hair and another one with a freshly cut hair short hair.

He felt a stab of guilt in his heart that his kind hearted lieutenant cut of all her long dark hair into a short, layered and somewhat wavy cut. She had sacrificed her hair, because he lied.

Bright caramel eye's lite up at the sight of her Taicho. "You know you could've just called me if you needed me. Sorry I kept you waiting though, I didn't know you were looking for me." she laughed softly.

"It's all fine, no need to apologies." _I should be sorry I lied._

Byakuya turned to Ichigo, "Thank you for-"

"Yeah yeah no problem." Ichigo interrupted not really caring.

"Well I guess we should be off." Uyru pushed up his glasses and left taking a slightly shocked Ichigo.

There was an awkward silence. Byakuya shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for showing me around Ranjiku." Oshino broke the silence with a smile.

"Oh know problem at all. Next time I'll take you to _Bed, Bath and Beyond._" she giggled for a moment before continuing. "Oh and good luck on that assignment." she winked (which made Byakuya flinch) before she went after Ichigo and Uyru who were talking about finding a place called Spencer's

"They sure are nice, and they have good taste too." Oshino stated.

"What do you mean by taste? And who exactly?" Byakuya was pretty sure she meant Ranjiku.

Oshino looked at him for a moment dumbfounded, before answering. "I meant Ichigo and Uyru have good taste in clothes."

Byakuya's brows came together in slight confusion before looking off at the two boy's in the distance noticing that both were carrying a pink_ Victoria Secret_ bag.

That's when he realized both teenage boy's were gay.

* * *

Am I the only one who gets nervous towards the end?

Yeah so there's a slight yaoi pairing in here so whatever notes I said about there being no yaoi... that may change. This is just fluff so far so ratings stay the same. Oh and I have nothing against gay's and homo's it's just I wanted to add to the dramatic affect of Byakuya freaking out lol

Enjoyed? Review xD


End file.
